


Jackrabbit, Interrupted

by DarthSuki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluffy, Gentle Sex, Interrupted Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Romance, this might give you diabetes, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Jack and Aster got interrupted before the good part, and the one time that they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackrabbit, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://eyes-like-persephone.tumblr.com)

Jack has been giving him the look for a while now. With those soft, bright blue eyes and slight tilt of the head, Bunnymund is sure that the other Guardian is barely containing himself. Of course, he can’t exactly blame Jack for the growing need for them to be intimate together. It’s been almost a month and Easter is just around the corner. Bunnymund is frantic, painting eggs and jabbering on about all the countries he needs to focus on, but Jack is doing all that he can to help.

But it’s been longer than that single month, and Jack was sure he has never been more horny in his entire existence. He watches the rabbit from a short distance, merely watching with half-closed eyes as his paw rotates the egg around, paintbrush drawing a smooth blue line over the surface.

It isn’t until Bunny is done with that egg that he notices the look that Jack is giving him. And it isn’t all that hard to discern; the boy is practically sprawled on the ground of the warren, limbs strewn about with the grass caressing whatever wonderful patches of skin that shows.

They look at eachother for a few seconds, and almost instantaneously Jack has rolled over onto his back, head tilted back to Bunny and eyes glazed in allure. It’s a look of desire, one that Bunnymund has grown to love and lust for. Well, he can probably take a break, just a short one. Besides, how can he just ignore it when his mate is laying like that? His jacket is ridden up and his pants look far too tight….

Bunnymund is scrambling to get closer to Jack before he’s able to take another breath, breath already growing heavy in instinctual arousal. It has been far too long, really long, and the images flash of former times they have made love in the warmth of the warren. The delicious heat of Jack clamping around him, the frantic joy of thrusting into him, feeling more and more pride with each little grunt or moan that he managed to pull from Jack’s quivering little lips.

Yeah, Bunny can definitely take a break. He really deserves it. In fact, he’s so caught up with tearing off Jack’s clothes (while the boy in question is laughing, cheeks covered in the most beautiful shade of crystaline frost on his cheeks), that the rabbit barely notices the soft voice of Tooth.

“FUCK,” Bunny swears, and the shy Jack is almost instantly trying to piece together what bits of his clothes his mate had mostly torn off.

Turns out that the kindred-memory Guardian was hoping there was something she could do to help Bunnymund with egg-painting.

He and Jack wound up never doing anything that day.

————

The next time Jack and Bunnymund have some private (ish) time together is when they are at North’s home. It’s supposed to be some sort of meeting going on soon, but the two Guardian’s pressed against one of the many doors in the hall don’t seem to care. Their mouths are hot and frantic, needing to taste eachother, to feel eachother, probably one step back from devouring eachother up.

Bunny’s hand is sneaking it’s way down from where it had been in holding Jack’s body up, so instead the only thing keeping the boy from falling are his legs wrapping around Bunny’s waist, and the fact that he is being pushed back against the wall. The paw is gentle, but insistant, pushing down into Jack’s loosened pants and boxers before teasing fingers just barely skirt over the hardening length of his cock.

“Bunny,” Jack attempts to breath again when their lips part, and it’s apparently harder than he would have thought.

Bunnymund smirks and tries to shush him (he’ll make the kid come nice and hard), but Jack is growing more and more panicked. He’s actually starting to push at the Guardian’s arms to get them out of his pants. Bunny is a bit confused, but just as he pulls his hands out of that warmth and somewhat buttons Jack’s pants back up, there is a clatter beside them. He looks over quickly (damn his instincts when aroused), and isn’t really sure how to respond when he’s greeted by the sight of Sandy standing on the other side of the hall.

He’s staring at Jack and Bunny with expressionless eyes, though the shock and ever-so-slight shame is obvious in the frantic shapes that are flying over his head.

Fuck.

Jack and Bunny wind up not doing anything more that day. And Sandy isn’t able to look at either of them without blushing just a slight.

———-

It took a few days for both of them to get over the near-catch from their fellow Guardian. In fact, it isn’t until they are both in the middle of nowhere that one bothers to bring it up. And it seems to be best; the middle of a frozen forest definitely seems to be nowhere, as neither of them had anything better to do or think about.

Jack taps another tree with the tip of his staff, causing the surface to freeze in delicate tendrils of ice and frost, like flowers blooming in bright white crystals. He looks at his work, then taps it one more time to make it continue around the girth of the tree trunk. When it looks good enough to his satisfaction, Jack smiles and steps back—stepping also into Bunnymund in the same process. Jack gasps in light surprise and trips over the rabbit’s foot, falling back in a seeming painful meeting with the ground—

Until the other Guardian catches him in his soft arms.

“Better watch out ther’ fros’bite.” Jack can hear the chuckle that’s in Aster’s tone, lavving over him with that constant sense of protective, stubborn care. “Else y’gonna get yourself ‘urt.” When Jack doesn’t give a bother to right his body back up on his own two feet, the Pooka pulls him in closer, and the frost spirit internally revels in how soft his lover’s fur feels against his hands and face. Whether Aster knew it or now, Jack couldn’t ever get over how much he loved the feeling of his fur against bare skin. If anything, Jack was sure he’d call that one of his biggest turn ons.

“Hmm…” Jack hums contently and leans into the rabbit. He doesn’t exactly give a response to him, but it can’t be ignored, the way that Jack nuzzles his face against Bunnymund’s chest.

And when he finally pulls his face away, just enough to look up at his Guardian mate and into fellow bright eyes, Aster can’t seem to remember why they were even in that forest. Something about spreading the winter feeling around, or maybe something of the sort. 

All he knows is that suddenly the only image crashing through his mind, is crashing his lips against Jacks. So that’s what Bunny does. 

He leans down and nuzzles first at his lovers face, paws holding each side of Jack’s jaw with nothing but loving affection speaking through the touch. He can feel the kid’s skin underneath the padding on his fingers, how it warms without hesitation to the contact between them. The pale, beautiful skin is like a flower, blooming with warmth after a mere touch of Bunny’s paws, just like the flowers did during springtime. The way they grew and bloomed in wide open colors, perfect and beautiful. Though, even they didn’t hold the beauty that Jack’s delicate face held, not in Aster’s keen eyes. 

It was the only thing about winter that the rabbit really adores.

Before he knows what he’s even doing, Aster is pushing Jack down, pulling off his clothes without hesitation. He needs to get Jack naked. He /needs/ to see that white flesh, needs to feel how soft it is, how it turns a flushed pink and frost under his careful touches. Aster hasn’t had the chance to hear his lover moan in what felt like centuries, and he’s almost dying for it, a man without a gulp of air to breath and lost in an ocean of dark water.

He has the kid’s hoodie off without premise, and paws are roaming over every little inch that they can.

And Jack is laughing, his head thrown back in such a way that his brilliant white hair is scattered messily around his head, blending in almost perfectly into the snow. It glitters beautifully, and Aster is sure if it was any closer to mating season, he would have been rutting against Jack so intently that he wouldn’t have even cared about the sound of coming footsteps and bells and—  
“Oh, I was not aware that Bunny mating season is so close, eh?” And fuck Aster in every known position, when he turns his head around (most shamefully, while poor little Jack is trying to cover his naked top half) to see none other than fucking North.

Him and his sleigh, and for a near moment it looks as if even the reindeer are looking at Aster and Jack strangely.

North however is incredibly amused. He doesn’t say anything else, and at least has the common decency to turn his head away as Aster pushes himself up off the ground, and assists Jack in pulling his hoodie back on.

“What in the bloody hell do you WANT?” If Jack hadn’t been caught, quite literally with his shirt off, he would have found Bunny’s heated, almost embarrassed tone of voice rather amusing. “We already helped ou’ with Christmas! What else d’you even want?” 

Jack looks out at North from beside Bunny, his body partially pressed into the rabbit’s furry side. North rolls his eyes at Aster, almost as if he’s looking upon a small child doing something childishly naughty, and laughs. 

“I was merely going to ask if Jack and mate wanted to help sort gifts. But I see that more pressing matters at hand, da?”

Aster closes his eyes and lets out a deep, almost forced sigh through his nose. Jack, on the other hand, groans and buries his face into the soft gray fur; god, he did not just get caught nearly having sex by North. He did NOT just get caught almost having sex with Bunny (who was nonetheless, his mate) to which North was more or less going to announce to the other Guardians.

They wind up going with North, and again, finding themselves depraved yet another day. Jack tries not to die of embarrassment when North keeps making little jokes about rabbits. Apparently, so does Tooth and Sandy, who make no comment or question on what North keeps laughing about.

It’s not like they caught Jack or Bunny in a situation or anything.

———

“So…uh, why are you all the way over there?”

“You know why, y’ little fros’bite.” Bunny frowns, but huffs a soft breath as he adjusts his body so he’s laying comfortably against the wall of the burrow. Jack hums, but looks almost hurt with that reply.

“Well, I’m apparently left out of some kind of loop.” Jack crawls on his hands and knees to move himself closer to the rabbit, pushing around the bits of straw and bedding without care. It wasn’t as if Bunny had spent the last few days actually collecting all that stuff and putting it around the burrow to make it comfortable for the kid or anything. “Bunny; what’s wrong? Got your tail in a knot or something?” Jack’s forcing a grin, but he’s obviously worried. Aster hadn’t spoken to him about it, though really why would he need to? The air between the Guardian’s is tense with it, electric need that hasn’t been properly filled in /forever/.

“The momen’ I touch ya’, someone’s gonna come on in here and bloody mess it up.” But regardless he allows Jack to crawl into and settle in his lap, but has to force himself not to smile fondly when he watches the little spirit lean his head into Bunny’s soft chest.

“So that’s what you’re afraid of, huh?” Jack is smiling, his hands clutching the soft fur of Aster’s belly and chest, playing idly with it like a child. “I don’t think anyone is going to find us in here, you know. Even if someone is looking for us now, I highly doubt they’d know where your personal burrow is.”

“Says the kid who asked me t’ kill ‘im when North was joking about it.” 

“Trying to forget that,” Jack sing-songed, his voice strained and obvious he was still working that out of memory. Well, Bunny thought North’s puns and word-play was just a tad amusing. “I mean, seriously, Bunny. I can barely find it, even though you’ve shown me a million times before.”

When Jack is turning his body around to lay on Aster like a giant pillow, he’s wondering how the little frost spirit isn’t somehow melting in his grip. The confines of the personal burrow are warm enough as it is, the only cool air filtering through from the entrance, where the small bits of light were trickling through. 

And even then, with all the hay, the straw and grass covering the floor in some mocking of a blanket, it’s pretty warm. But Jack continues to surprise his mate every day, and seems to revel in the soft, cozy confines of the single-room burrow, and the overall fluff of Aster’s body.

“C’mon, cottontail…” Jack whines—bloody /whines/—and it makes Bunny cough sheepishly. Damn that kid; he knows exactly what geared him up. And then Jack’s soft lips are nipping, roaming, pressing into his chest in a way that almost heatedly reminds him of the first time. The first time he claimed the cute little mate. Of course, Jack had been a lot shyer about putting himself out like that back then, but the actions never stopped causing Bunny’s body to thrum with desire at the reminder.

Before Jack can speak again, Bunny nuzzles the top of his head and slowly moves their bodies so they’re laying in the center of the small burrow, on top of the bedding where it’s soft and warm. Bunny’s body hovers over Jack’s, and he’s silently nipping at the skin of the boy’s throat.

His ears twitch, but he hears nothing but silence. Bunny starts pulling Jack’s hoodie off, and still there is nothing but gentle silence. In fact, even when he has Jack on his belly, body as naked as the day he was born—with glorious pink-flushed skin coloring the beautiful decoration of frost on his cheeks—there wasn’t a single sound outside the burrow. It was nothing but gentle leaves and wind.

Meanwhile, within the dark rabbit-burrow, Jack can’t stop himself from letting off the softest little mewls. Bunny doesn’t know if Jack’s aware of the effect the sounds have on him—Aster knows that Jack is a human. He /knows/ that Jack isn’t one of his kind. But those sounds, those soft little sounds of want and need make his body bristle with instinctual need to protectbreedmatefucklove.

Then Jack is on his knees, shoulders pressed down into the bedding, and Aster is slumped over him. He’s whispering soft little nothings into his lover’s ear, making short, lazy thrusts of his hips to get deeper and deeper into his perfect little frost Guardian, because the way he clamps tight around his un-sheathed arousal is absolutely fuckin’ perfect.

They continue to make soft, lazy love for the rest of the night in their own little hidden burrow within the warren, and not a single soul comes to bother them.

It’s nothing but perfect, loving peace between them.


End file.
